Party Girl
by Sharon-NoWorries
Summary: What happens if you find that one person back? How do you make up for all the mistakes you made?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever wondered what happens to a person when you don't see or hear them for 2 years?  
>How much does a person change and how much remains the same?<br>Is there any way to undo the time you missed?  
>Is there any way to say you're sorry for the mistakes you made?<br>Is it already too late, to tell you that I miss you?  
>Is it already too late for you to come back?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Harry's POV*

I was sat at the bar, playing with my empty glass.  
>I absolutely hated this kind of clubs. The awful music of which I'm not sure if it even counts as music, people who should stop drinking because they obviously had enough, then the drunk people who decide to act cool and start taking drugs and last but not least, girls with too little self-respect to wear clothes that actually leave something to the imagination.<br>If you didn't guess yet, I wanted to go home!

"You look like you are having fun." Tom smirked when he took the seat next to me.  
>"Loads mate! Can we leave now?"<br>Tom laughed at me, shaking his head. But from the way he was playing with his glass like I was, I figured he wasn't too happy being here either.  
>"Not yet. Management seems to think it's good for our image. Not sure what image that is supposed to be though."<br>That made me laugh a bit. I would rather not be associated with this place if I have a say.  
>I glanced at my watch. How can we only be here for an hour? It felt like 5!<br>At least Danny and Dougie seemed to have fun. Not that I could see much of them because they were surrounded by girls. You know, the non-dressed kind I described earlier.  
>They could definitely keep those!<p>

I turned around on the barstool. As long as I'm here I can just as well make the best out of it. Let's check out some people, that must give me some laughs!  
>It was then I saw her walk by. At least I thought it was her. It happened so quickly and I only saw her in a flash and it was totally impossible, but what if it was her?<br>Tom must have said something because he was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention back.  
>"Euhm sorry mate, I… I'll be right back." I mumbled while I jumped of the stool.<br>I was probably mistaken but I had to make sure or I would just keep thinking about it.  
>Why did I wait so long to chase her? I had no idea where she went! I pushed my way through the people, more to the back of the club.<br>There was a small group of people standing at a table in the back. They stood in the dark a bit and all the other guests seemed to keep some distance.  
>Honestly? They did look a bit intimidating. The kind of people not to pick a fight with. She couldn't be in that group.<br>I was about to turn around again when I saw her again. She was part of that group! Maybe it wasn't her after all.

I took a deep breath and decided to take my chances anyway. I was trying to think of how to approach her but ended up just calling out her name.  
>"Jessica?" <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Harry's POV*

"Jessica?"  
>When she turned around I recognized her.<br>Although she looked nothing like I remembered her. She was dressed in a way to short skirt, only just covering her bum, a top that was cut out really low and you could actually see through and all of that nicely finished with a pair of killer heels. Could she even walk on those things?  
>Okay, she looked nothing like she used to! What exactly had happened to her?<br>When I looked back up and met her eyes, I was sure it was her. There is only one person in the world with eyes like that and right now they looked as if they could kill me.

"First of all, my name is Jessie and second, do I know you?"  
>Auwtch, cold. But really what else did I expect? She was already turning around again, but I wasn't going to give up that quickly!<br>I reached out for her wrist trying to stop her, but took my hand back as soon as I saw her eyes shooting fire.  
>"Come on Jess, don't do like that. Where the hell have you been?"<br>"Everywhere, nowhere. It's not like you care anyway!"  
>"Of course I care! I have been searching for you for 2 years!"<br>"Well, you obviously didn't do a very good job."

That's when a guy came to stand next her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He fitted the group perfectly.  
>He was dressed all in black and there was a piercing in his eyebrow and his lip. From the look in his eyes I could tell he was drunk and probably had done drugs too.<br>When I looked back to Jessica, I realized her eyes looked exactly the same. She could not be taking drugs, could she?  
>"Is this guy bothering you, sweetie?" The guy asked her, but his eyes were fixed on me.<br>"No, he was just about to leave."  
>"Jessica, please don't … Please don't do this?"<br>"Goodbye." She said coldly before turning around and walked away.  
>How did she get so cold?<br>What hurt the most was that I actually did know how she got so cold.  
>There was only one reason.<br>And that reason was me.

I don't know how long I stood there exactly, nailed to the ground. I only just found her and I let her walk away just like that?  
>What was wrong with me?<br>I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around hoping to see her but it was Tom who had come to look for me. He looked a bit concerned.  
>"Mate, who was that? Who were those people?"<br>I couldn't respond immediately, I was still trying to grasp it myself.  
>And how was I ever going to explain to him who that was? He would never believe me and if he did he would think I was insane.<br>"Harry?"  
>"That, euhm… That was my sister."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Harry's POV*

I could see Tom was about to say something, but I saw Dougie and Danny approaching us behind him. I really couldn't discuss this here and now. And definitely not with Danny and Dougie around. I needed to think this through for myself first.  
>"We'll talk later okay? Alone?"<br>Tom turned around to see the guys and nodded at me in understanding. I knew he wouldn't bring it up now until I started about it.  
>That's what I like about Tom, he is a good listener and he won't force you into telling him anything.<p>

"So, are we leaving or what?" Danny asked when he reached us. He sounded less drunk than I thought he would be!  
>Dougie on the other hand looked like he would fall over any second now.<br>"I was ready the moment we arrived! Let's go!"  
>I couldn't be happier to leave this place. I needed some time to think.<br>Tom didn't say a word all way home. He did shoot me a worried glance so now and then, but nobody noticed it. Well Dougie wouldn't considering he was sleeping with his head against the window.

When we got home, Danny went straight upstairs. Which was probably a good idea! I had to help Dougie into his bed. He couldn't even walk on flat ground anymore, let alone on the stairs.  
>I dropped him on the bed, taking his shoes and his jeans off before tucking him in. He was already asleep.<br>I decided to place a bucket next to the bed, just in case.  
>When I closed the door behind me, Tom was standing in the hallway, probably waiting for some kind of an explanation.<br>"Sorry Tom." I rubbed my temples. I was definitely getting a headache from this situation!  
>"Can we do this tomorrow or something? I just really need to think and get some sleep first."<br>"Yeah sure. Just want you to know you can talk to me okay?"  
>"I know thanks Tom."<p>

I waited till he was back in his room before entering mine. I was exhausted but I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I went to the drawer of my desk and got the old photo album out.  
>It was the one from before my parents died, back from when everything was still okay.<br>My parents had died in a car accident when I was 14, my sister was 10 at that moment. After the accident we were left with our grandparents to take care of us.  
>And as much as they tried, it could never be the same as our parents. You just noticed that it was a completely different generation.<br>So Jessica and I did everything together. I walked her to school and walked her home. I helped her with her homework or when she had a fight with some of her friends.  
>When I got my driver's license I drove her anywhere she wanted to go. I liked doing that. The time in the car was our time to talk.<br>We could talk about anything and it never got awkward.

It started going downhill when I joined McFly. I moved and left Jess with my grandparents. I knew she was upset with me leaving but it wasn't like I could take her with me.  
>She was only 13. She had school, her friends, her whole life at home. I promised her I would call her and stop by as much as I could, but she just kept begging me to stay.<br>The day I left, she wasn't there to say goodbye. I figured she was just being stubborn and I left anyway. I called her as soon as I arrived in London but she didn't pick up the phone, I texted her a million times and she didn't reply.  
>So I called my grandparents instead. She wouldn't talk to me or anyone else for the matter of fact. I was sure it was going to pass. She was just upset, she would get over it soon enough and go back to her lovely, laughing self.<br>But every time I called they told me the same.  
>So I went back home, to check up on her. To see what was wrong. I thought she would be happy to see me, but the moment I arrived, she ran away. I spent all day looking for her without any success. She only came back when I was already gone back to London.<br>It continued like that for 3 years. It was horrible and I hated it. I should've gone back home, no I never should have left in the first place!  
>My grandparents tried to make her talk to me, but they couldn't even get her to talk to them.<br>They told me they saw a change in her. She had abandoned her old friends and made new ones. But those friends worried them. She got in all kinds of trouble.  
>She ditched school, got really bad grades, she even got arrested for shoplifting once!<br>And nothing we tried helped.

When she was 16 and I was 20, I got a call.  
>"She's gone! We can't find her! She took her bags and left!"<br>The world just collapsed right then. I got back home and starting searching for her. I went everywhere I thought she could be and everywhere I thought she would never be, just in case.  
>A few days later we found her phone. She had dumped it in a station, which meant she had probably taken the train somewhere.<br>The police kept searching for a couple of weeks but then they gave up. The people stopped caring. It was old news.  
>But it wasn't to me, to my family.<br>I couldn't keep spending each day turning over each rock trying to find her. I had to keep going with my life, but I never gave up and neither did my grandparents.  
>Until they died last year. They died because of a CO-poisoning in their house. And so I lost the last bit of family I had left.<p>

And now, 2 years after she went missing, I find her in this stupid club in London for heaven's sake!  
>She cannot have been this close all this time!<br>How is it possible nobody ever recognized her! How can it be the first time I bump into her.  
>Why is she still not talking to me after all this time?<br>What exactly happened to her?

I looked back at the photo album on my lap. There was a picture there of my parents, my sister and I in front of our house.  
>We all looked so happy. We were a real family.<br>I had to try to find Jess again! I had to talk some sense into her! She had to give me a chance to make it up to her.  
>She was my sister and it was my job to take care of her.<br>I had promised my mom I would.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Jessica's POV*

He dragged me outside in the alley. His fingers digging in my arm. That was going to be a bruise.  
>"Dean, let go of me! You are hurting me!"<br>He stopped in his track, pushing me with my back against the wall. I saw a little black in front of my eyes when my head hit the wall.  
>"How the fùck did he find you?" He yelled at me.<br>"I don't know! He must have been in the club by coincidence! The other guys were there too."  
>"Oh so you saw them? Then why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Because I didn't think he would see me, Dean." The annoyance was clear in my voice. He was acting ridiculous.

He turned away from me. I didn't understand why he was so upset about Harry showing up at the club. I was 18, he couldn't do anything about me being there and I told him to leave, so why was he so angry?  
>He turned around in a hurry, I ducked away, just seconds before his fist hit the wall exactly where my head was seconds ago.<br>I looked at him in shock.

"Oh god, baby! Are you okay? I have no idea why I just did that! I'm so sorry!"  
>He came over to me, pulling me into his arms. Kissing the top of my head and saying how sorry he was.<br>He would never hurt me. Okay so he got a bit aggressive when he was drunk or when he had taken drugs, but he would never hurt me.  
>"I just don't get why you are so upset that Harry saw me."<br>"Jessie, what if he calls the police? What if he lets them take you away from me? I don't want to lose you!"  
>"I'm 18. It's my decision. He can't take me away from you if I don't want him too. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, you know that right?"<br>"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Just worried."  
>"Don't be. I love you." I said, reaching up for his lips.<br>"Me too. Ready to go home?"  
>"Yeah, let's go!"<p>

We were quiet on the way to the car. Dean kept chewing on his lip. I still really didn't get the big commotion but I figured not to bring it up again, it would only make it worse anyway.  
>Because of the silence, my thoughts started wandering off to Harry.<br>We used to be so close, especially after my parents died. He taught me everything I had to know. Drove me everywhere I had to go.  
>But then that stupid band came along and he just left! He left me when I needed him. I asked, no I begged him to stay, he left anyway.<br>And he thought he could fix that by sending money home? By giving me a stupid phone call? By coming over now and then?  
>No. He decided to leave, he didn't have to come back either.<br>I didn't need him! I still don't need him!  
>I'm perfectly fine on my one, with Dean. And if he wouldn't have shown up tonight, I wouldn't even think about him right now.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted when we arrived back at the house and Dean started cursing under his breath.  
>There was a black Mercedes on the driveway. Dean's dealer. This could only be bad.<br>Dean was a dealer, but he actually worked for _him_. I never learned his name. Dean always said it was better if I knew as little as possible. But I knew enough to know that _him_ showing up here, was bad news.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper, although we were still in the car.  
>"I'm late."<br>"You what?"  
>"I'm late with paying him okay!" He yelled at me. He started breathing more heavily and sweat was on his forehead. This could be even worse then I imagined.<br>"Ooh." It was the only thing I managed to say.  
>"Okay, so whatever you do, don't speak to him unless he asks you something directly. Be as invisible as possible. In fact, if you can, just go upstairs."<br>He was obviously scared. Which made me scared too. Dean was never scared of anything or anyone!  
>I just nodded before opening the car door.<br>4 guys came out of the black Mercedes, waiting for us to approach them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Jessica's POV*

I could feel my heart beat in my chest more and more with every step I took closer to the house.  
>The 4 men didn't say a word as we approached then, neither did they when we opened the door and went inside.<br>They followed us into our house and into our kitchen. Still not a single word had been said and that made me even more nervous. I had no idea what to do, but I definitely wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible.

"Dear, could you make us some coffee? I need Dean to be awake while we have a little talk." The sound of _his_ voice made me jump a little after all the tension building up in the room.  
>"Of course," I replied, my voice barely more than a whisper. I knew that showing fear was not a good thing around these people, but there was no way I could hide it.<br>I never had anything to do with Dean's business. Sure I knew what he did, but I never went anywhere with him if he had to work. It was too dangerous and he didn't want me to get hurt.

While I was making the coffee and placing the cups on the table, it was completely quiet again. Maybe they would wait till I was gone? I wouldn't mind if they did.

The coffee was ready soon and I filled everyone a cup. Well everyone except for me. I never liked coffee.

"You forgot yourself, dear." Why did _he_ keep calling me 'dear'? I never met him before in my life!  
>"Euhm, I don't really drink coffee."<br>"Hmm, shame."

As _he_ took his first sip of the coffee, I turned around, trying to leave the room as silent and invisible as possible.

"You can stay here. A witness for what we are about to say. So he definitely does not forget."  
><em>His<em> voice grew a lot harder with that sentence and if I was scared before, I was petrified now.  
>I just kept standing there, slightly seeking support from the cupboard. I would rather not go sit anywhere near <em>him<em>.

"You are late Dean."  
>"I know, but I promise that," Dean was speaking in a rush. Trying to get an explanation out as soon as possible. I had never seen him like this!<br>"We don't like it when people are late, Dean." _His _voice was ice cold. He couldn't care any less about Dean or his explanation.  
>This was the first time I glanced at the other 3 guys. I could see a gun shimmer in one of their belts.<br>I quickly averted my eyes again before anyone would notice me staring. Staring was definitely not good.

"I know, but I promise you, I swear, that I will give you the money by the end of the week. There were some unforeseen problems, but I'll fix them! The money will be with you by the end of the week!"  
>Unforeseen problems? He hadn't told me anything about that. But then again, we very rarely talked about his work.<p>

"Unforeseen problems, huh?" All of the sudden _he_ pushed away his chair and in the same movement _he_ was stood in front of me. Pinning me to the cupboard,_ his_ hand a firm grip on my chin. I wouldn't be able to move, not that I dared to in the first place.

"Might this be one of your 'unforeseen problems' Dean? Because I can see in her eyes that she's on drugs. And I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't pay for it, now does she."  
>I couldn't move, I could hardly breath, I never paid for the stuff Dean gave me. I mean I was his girlfriend, right.<br>Dean didn't say anything either, nor did he move. This would be a good time for him to help me, but I guess he was just as paralyzed as I was.  
>"Well?" his voice bellowed through the kitchen.<br>"S-she d-doesn't pay for it. I-I just give it to her."  
>"So that would make you his crackwh*re." <em>He<em> said, a smug smile on his face. And at that moment I lost it.

I pushed _him_ in the chest and he mustn't have seen it coming because _he_ actually had to take a step back.  
>"I am not his wh*re!" I yelled in his face.<br>Before I could say anything else, I was sat on the ground, I could taste blood in my mouth and as I brought my hand to my mouth, I noticed the blood on my fingers, coming from my lip. _He_ had hit me and _he_ had hit me good.

Dean stepped forward.  
>"Please! I'll make sure you have the money by the end of the week! It will be there! Just leave her alone she has nothing to do with it!"<br>He was panicking. I could see it and he could definitely see it.

_He_ stepped past me, turning around when he got to the door.  
>"Last chance, Dean."<br>_He _motioned his guys to follow _him_ and left the house without another word or blink.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Jessica's POV*

As soon as the door closed, Dean was on his knees next to me, cupping my face to look at my lip. By now it started throbbing and I could feel it getting more and more swollen.  
>"Honey, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Fear was still visible in his eyes and he was trembling. Although I was not sure if that was out of fear or because he hadn't taken any drugs yet today.<br>"I'm fine don't worry."

He got up to get ice out of the freezer. He wrapped it into a towel before he sat back down next to me. Slowly and carefully, he placed the eyes against my lip. I flinched a little at the cold touching my skin.  
>"Sorry." He mumbled.<br>"No, it was just really cold."  
>He helped me back up from the floor and sat me on a chair. This was what I loved about him so much. He cared for me. He took care of me.<br>He loved me with all his heart.

After cleaning everything up a little, he came to sit back next to me, pulling the ice away from my lip to look at the damage _he_ had done.

"Dean? What were the unforeseen problems you talked about?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to ask about it, but I couldn't help it. I was worried. Maybe there was something I could do to help.  
>"It's nothing really."<br>"Please, please tell me? Maybe there is anything I can do to help?"  
>He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was clearly debating whether he should tell me yes or no, so I decided that patience was my best option now.<p>

"You remember that trip we did 2 weeks ago?" He started.  
>"Of course I do. We went to Rome to celebrate our 2 year anniversary." I smiled at the memory. It was so lovely! I always wanted to go to Rome and now I finally got to go their! It was perfect in every possible way. I didn't see how it had anything to do with everything.<br>"We couldn't afford that trip. I-I used the money I owned _him_." He looked down at his hands, clearly avoiding my eyes.  
>"Oh." It was all I could get out at first. It took a moment to sink in that he got himself into loads of trouble just for us to go on a holiday.<br>"But, why would you do that? Why would you get yourself into that kind of trouble?"  
>"Because I knew how much you wanted to go to Rome. And I never get to take you anywhere nice. I always drag you along to these crappy nightclubs while I do my business and I feel sorry for that! And I wanted to make it up to you and got us the trip to Rome for our anniversary. I thought I would get the money back by the time I had to pay up, but I didn't and now I didn't only get myself in trouble, I got you hurt and I am so, so sorry."<p>

He was close to crying, I reached for his hand over the table. Stroking his hand with my thumb.  
>"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me. And I had the time of my life. But I would have understood that we couldn't go there, that we just couldn't afford it. I never meant for you to get yourself into trouble. I love you. Because of you! Not because of a trip to Rome."<p>

"I know, I just wanted to give you what you deserved." He smiled at me. His smile could warm my heart every time. He must have the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my entire life.  
>Although I could see it was a troubled smile, he was clearly trying to figure out how to get to the money as fast as possible.<br>I was chewing on the inside of my cheek. Trying to think of a way to get the money too, a way I could help him out. It was the least I could do.

"I might know something I could do to help you out." I said. I was going to have to phrase this carefully otherwise he would freak out.  
>He looked at me suspicious at my tone of voice.<br>"Well, you know how your friends and so always say how they think I look nice and," he interrupted me by jumping up from the table.  
>"Don't even go there, Jess! Don't even think about saying it!"<br>"It would get us the money quick." I tried to reason with him, he must understand this was probably our best option.  
>"I'll find another way! I won't let you do that. I won't let those no-good-for-nothing's touch you with even one finger! Heck, I won't even let them think about it!"<br>He was breathing more heavily, so I got up, cuddling into his chest. He closed his arms around me, burying his face into my hair.  
>"It's not like I like the idea. Or that I want to do it. It's just. It's just that I don't see how we are going to get the money so quick! We only have 2 days. It' just a matter of putting my mind on zero."<p>

He closed his arms even more around my body and in that gesture, I knew that he had made up his mind.  
>"It's not going to happen, I'll find another way."<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Harry's POV*

My alarm clock said it was 8am. I had been up all night and there was no use in trying to sleep anymore now.  
>I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. As I got out of bed, I passed by the mirror. I looked like I had been the one drinking all night instead of Dougie!<br>What not sleeping could do to you!

I tried to walk off the stairs as quiet as possible, making sure not to wake anyone up.  
>"For fùcks sake!" I had to keep myself from screaming as I entered the kitchen. Tom was already sat at the table with a cup of coffee and needless to say he had scared the hell out of me.<br>"Good morning to you too." He chuckled before he took another sip of his coffee.  
>"Sorry mate. Didn't expect anyone to be up already." I sat down next to him at the table with a coffee of my own.<br>"Yeah, couldn't really sleep."  
>"Makes two of us."<br>It was quiet for a while, but it was not a comfortable silence. I could feel that Tom was trying to find the right way to ask me about yesterday, but he couldn't find how to start.

He must have decided for the direct approach as he went, "I thought she went missing? Jessica, I mean."  
>"She did, she left home two years ago. Apparently she was much closer than we thought she was."<br>I looked up at Tom, who was chewing on his lip. He had lived the whole disappearance from close by, even though he had never met her, and I could see he didn't know what to do now.  
>"She looked different from the pictures."<br>"I know, wasn't sure if it was really her at first."  
>"How did you know it was her?"<br>"When she turned around and looked in my eyes." I sighed, dragging my fingers through my hair."  
>"It's like," I continued, "It's like looking into a mirror and staring into your own eyes. Does that even make sense? Mom always used to tell us how we had exactly the same eyes."<p>

After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke again.  
>"Why did you just let her walk off?"<br>"She made it very clear she didn't want to speak to me. And then I was a bit surprised seeing that guy next to her and I honestly didn't want to pick a fight with him, not there at least."  
>Tom just nodded. His coffee must be cold by now as he hadn't touched it since we started talking.<p>

"So, what are you going to do now?"  
>"I honestly don't know. I feel like I have to find her and bring her home. But she doesn't want to come home obviously and she's 18 now so there's only so much I can do about it. And then there is the fact that I have no idea where she is."<br>"Maybe we could go back to that club? Maybe she'll show up there again?"  
>"I doubt it, my sister is smart, always has been. If she doesn't want to be found, she'll do anything not to be found. That's how she managed to disappear of the face of the earth for 2 years."<br>"Maybe she wants to come home and she's scared to."  
>I hadn't thought about it like that yet. Maybe she was scared of that guy with her. He looked pretty dangerous and he looked like he had been taken drugs.<br>Or maybe she was scared of how I would react if she turned up at my door. Maybe she was scared that I didn't want her to come back.  
>Maybe the whole 'I hate you and leave me alone' was only a façade.<p>

"Maybe yeah. I don't know mate."  
>I let my head fall on the table. It hurt a little but I didn't care. Maybe I could knock a good idea into my head.<br>"Mate, knocking your brains out won't help either." Tom said, placing a hand on my back. I could hear the smile in his voice.  
>"You never know." I winked at him.<br>The tension had finally disappeared and I was glad about it.

A few minutes later we jumped up at the sound of a loud thump, followed by cursing.  
>Tom and I ran upstairs to see what happened, only to find Dougie on the ground next to his bed, rubbing the back of his head.<br>We couldn't help but laugh at him.  
>"Mate if you weren't going to have a headache because of the hangover, you certainly will now!"<br>Tom started laughing even louder and a smile slowly appeared on Dougie's face as well.  
>Only 2 seconds later, Danny appeared in the doorway as well. Soon joining in the laughter.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Jessica's POV*

We had only waken up around 4pm, considering we only got to bed around 7am, that wasn't too weird.  
>I looked next to me and saw that Dean was already gone. I swung my legs out of the bed, sitting on the bed just a bit longer. My head was throbbing and this time, it had definitely nothing to do with alcohol or drugs.<br>I stood up to look at my lip in the mirror. My lip didn't look to bad actually. It had a little red cut, but it wasn't too swollen or anything so that was a good thing.  
>Although, when I touched it with my finger, it hurt more than I had expected.<br>"Hmm, no kissing then." I mumbled to myself in the mirror, while I got a comb through my hair.

I went downstairs, still trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I was in desperate need of a painkiller.  
>When I got downstairs, Dean was already at work. A couple of his friends were at the table and it looked like they were trying to go through all the places they could go tonight.<br>I was only wearing Dean's T-shirt over my underwear, but I didn't care. This was my house and if they didn't like it they could just leave!  
>If you hadn't guessed it, I'm not really a morning person.<p>

"Morning," I murmured as I walked into the kitchen.  
>"Hi babe. Slept well?" Dean was the only one to speak.<br>"Yeah. I like it more when you are still there when I wake up though." I said as I leaned it to give him a kiss.  
>As his lips touched mine, I flinched a little. What happened to my 'no kissing'?<br>"Sorry about that."  
>I wasn't really sure if he meant he was sorry for not being there when I woke up or if he was sorry because of my lip. Didn't really matter though.<br>Opening the cupboard to reach for a glass, I found that the only glasses left where those on the top shelf. I actually had to stand on my toes to reach it.

Before I could even get it, Dean was behind me, handing me the glass. As he turned back to the table I saw his friends staring at us and I realized why Dean had come to help me with that glass.  
>He was cute when he was jealous.<p>

When I got back from the shower a little later, Dean had already left. He left a little note on the table though.

_Hey honey,  
>we already left to business. Trying to do as many places as possible.<br>Please do me a favour and stay inside?  
>I don't want you to run into him under any circumstances!<br>I'll be back as soon as possible.  
>I love you.<br>Dean _

Great, a whole evening all by myself.  
>I couldn't call any of my friends, as I didn't really have any, and there was probably nothing decent on the TV. Movie night it is then.<p>

When I had been watching TV for about 2 hours, I could feel my hands starting shaking and my hands started to get a little sweaty.  
>"Sh.t." I cursed under my breath. This was something I got used to already. It always happened when I didn't get anything all day. My body needed it and my mind needed it even more.<br>I started rummaging through all the cupboards, hoping Dean had left something. Of course he hadn't. Couldn't blame him either.  
>But I had to do something! I was going to walk up the walls if I didn't!<br>For a minute I thought about going out, looking for something, but then I reminded his note and decided against that.

"Plan B."  
>I got to the bar in our living room, pulling all different kinds of alcohol out before settling back on the couch. This was not going to have the same effect the drugs had, but it was better than nothing and it would stop me from freaking out.<p>

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing a knew, was someone whispering my name, while running his hand through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to find Dean sitting in front of me.  
>"Hmm, you're back."<br>"Yeah, I'm back. Honey, did you drink all of this?" He asked, pointing towards the 3 empty bottles of liquor on the table.  
>"I think so." I groaned a bit.<br>Before I could move any more, Dean lifted me up in his arms, carrying me upstairs.  
>"In that case, you should get to bed."<p> 


End file.
